The subject matter herein relates generally to methods of securing two objects to each other and materials that are used for the same.
Manufacturing often involves joining two objects together. One common method is applying an adhesive between the two objects and activating the adhesive so that the adhesive bonds to each object and solidifies, thereby joining the two objects. The adhesive may be activated by allowing the adhesive to dry, by applying heat or pressure, or by causing a chemical reaction. A combination of the above techniques may also be used.
The technique used to join the objects may be determined by the compositions of the two objects and by the intended application of the combined structure. Aerospace manufacturers, as one example, may use strong, lightweight materials, such as carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP). CFRP components may be intended for environments in which the components experience a large amount of stress and inclement weather. For such applications, it is desirable to have the objects strongly affixed to one another.
Methods today include welding the two components together and manually joining the objects using a two-part epoxy adhesive. Each of these methods has drawbacks. For example, welding can permanently change the objects and is often irreversible such that the two objects cannot be separated without damaging the objects. Two-part epoxy adhesives can be labor intensive and may take several hours for the joint to cure. Results from two-part adhesives can also be inconsistent. Other methods for joining two objects that require less time and with more consistent results are desired. It is also desirable to be capable of separating the objects, after joining, without the objects being damaged.